rihannafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fichier:Rihanna
Description Paul Break It Off Breakin it off And settin it off in da real way Makin da girls dem chill dey mind Makin dem have a good time Ya man SPZ long side RiRi Come down now Rihanna Tek it to dem Tek it to dem girl Refrain Break it off boy Cuz ya got me feelin naughty I wanna know boy If I could be ya shawty (most definitely) Set if off boy And make me hot all ova my body (Break it off, take it off, miss take it off) (Break it off tonight) (Yo) Break it off boy Cuz ya got me feelin naughty I wanna know boy If I could be ya shawty (yo, yo) Set it Off boy (yeah, yeah) Make me hot all ova my body Break it off tonight (yo) 1 Struggle and pain wha she fell all de while And she want a good man to give her de style Wild child So she dere pon me file It´s a long time now me wha plow de sile Plow de sile meh car run run like de nile And de most energy meh whan gi her tonight Give her tonight Gan make she feel right Make she fly like a kite that reach a new height Ah we give it to de gyal dem Make dem reel up and bawl And make dem start call Anytime she want it back she ha fi call Dutty Paul Admittin it on de spot I know de real Sean Paul When de traits so great Cuz she feelin top up and tall wat de ting say Refrain Break it off boy (immediate if not before) Cuz ya got me feelin naughty I wanna know boy If I could be ya shawty (pumba) Set if off boy And make me hot all ova my body (Break it off, take it off, yo miss take it off) (Break it off tonight) (Yo) Break it off boy Cuz ya got me feelin naughty I wanna know boy If I could be ya shawty (yo, yo) Set it Off boy (yeah, yeah, yo yo, yo a yo, RiRi, SPZ) Make me hot all ova my body Break it off tonight (yo, yo) 2 No doubt Gyal u shoulda know SP and a scout(?) Naughty sweat so shout(?) Make ya bawl out (shout) Make ya holla me gah give affection in your direction We go all out Gyal, just follow we if ya love energy If ya whan pedigree Cruise like Penelope Make a see yuh just bounce wit de Dutty Lee We keep givin you de Q to de U to de A (yea) to de L to de I to de T to de Y Girl I got to try (try) Take yuh booty make you reach to de S.K.Y. Woman I got to say (say) Da way u move is makin me hype Girl cuh yuh know say yuh S to de E to de X to de Y (Pumba Pumba) Refrain Break it off boy Cuz ya got me feelin naughty I wanna know boy If I could be ya shawty (sexiness) Set it off boy Make me hot all ova my body (yo, yah go yo, no doubt) Break it off tonight (yo RiRi) Break it off boy Cuz ya got me feelin naughty I wanna know boy If I could be ya shawty (Blaze up on no rain no stress) Set it off boy Make me hot all ova my body Break it off tonight (yea, yo, ya yo) Rihanna Boy (Uh huh) The way you push up on me I Whan get da roughest wine I dun know ya like (ay, yo, ay) Fuh sho we gonna break it off tonight (yoga macchugga uh) Ooooo boy We really shouldn´t waste no time (sing it) Come let me back up on ya dancehall´s tight (bring it) And I´m hopin baby u don´t mind Cuz I really wanna break it off tonight (instantaneous) Refrain Break it off boy Cuz ya got me feelin naughty (ay) I wanna know boy If I could be ya shawty Set it off boy Make me hot all ova my body (baby girl, yo, baby girl) Break it off tonight (yo give it up give it up sen on) Break it off boy Cuz ya got me feelin naughty (yo) I wanna know boy If I could be ya shawty Set it off boy Make me hot all ova my body Break it off tonight Catégorie:Vidéos